1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, an image processing system, an image processing apparatus and an image processing program, in which various image processes are performed while digital image is reproduced on the basis of raw image data (CCD-raw data) transferred from an imaging device of an electronic camera and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve quality of a digital image, it is effective to correct color balance, white balance and a torn curve of the digital image by using an information processing equipment of a personal computer (PC) and so forth. For example, when a picture is taken with an electronic camera, image data is transferred from the electronic camera to the PC. An operator observes an image displayed on a monitor connected to the PC, and performs a checking operation in which various correction parameters are altered to obtain an image having a desired finish.
The electronic camera outputs raw image data (raw data) for which white-balance processing and exposure correction are not yet executed. By using the electronic camera, it is possible to perform image checking in the PC without deteriorating color information in the electronic camera.
The raw image data is raw data outputted from an imaging device of the electronic camera. In order to display the image on the monitor of the PC, it is necessary to perform correction of the image on the basis of parameters (hereinafter processing parameters) of the white-balance correction and the exposure correction. Further, it is necessary to perform processing, namely to convert the raw image date into processed image data having TIFF (Tagged Image File Format) style, for example. However, since the raw image data includes pixel data of each color, which represents tone value of twelve bits or sixteen bits for instance, a data size is extremely large so that it takes a long time for the processing procedure. In addition, whenever various processing parameters are changed, the processing procedure is performed again with the changed parameters. Thus, when the raw image data has a large size, there arises a problem in that it takes a considerable time for the checking operation. Further, since load of a CPU is great during the processing procedure, there arises another problem in that it is impossible to perform the other procedure while the processing procedure is performed again after changing the various processing parameters.
In a conventional checking operation, an operator selects the image to be checked one by one and changes processing parameters every image. Thus, when the raw image data having a large data size is processed, it is likely to take a long time for completing the checking operation. In particular, when image pickup conditions are substantially identical regarding a plurality of taken images, such as shooting performed in a studio, the optimum processing parameters are substantially identical. Regardless of the identical parameters, the operator checks the images one by one. This checking operation is inefficient.
Further, besides the above processing parameters, image-adjusting parameters concerning color correction and trimming are simultaneously amended as well. In the conventional checking operation, whenever the image-adjusting parameters are changed, the image adjustment is performed in addition to the processing procedure. Consequently, there arises a problem in that it takes further time for the checking operation.
In order to deal with the above problems, it is considered that reduced image data, which is produced by compressing the raw image data in JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) format for example, is used for the checking operation. However, the reduced image data has different color space and different bit in comparison with the processed image data obtained by processing the raw image data. Thus, an image of the JPEG format has different tone relative to a display image so that the proper checking operation is likely to be disturbed.
Meanwhile, in a case that a picture is taken with the electronic camera in a photo studio or the like, image data is transferred from the electronic camera to a checking PC and a PC for presentation. An image is displayed on the PC for presentation after shooting to show an approximate finish state of the taken image. A user of the photo studio observes the displayed image to order printing of the necessary images and to request image correction for changing image brightness, colors and so forth. An operator performs a checking operation, in which various correction parameters are altered, on the checking PC to obtain the image having a desired finish.
Also in this case, due to the same reason described above, there arises a problem in that it takes a considerable time for the checking operation when the raw image data has a large size. Moreover, there arises another problem in that it takes time for processing procedure so that smooth presentation is disturbed while the user observes the image.